The present application generally relates to a device and method for recycling a box spring for a mattress, or a mattress. More particularly, the present application relates to a device and method for separating the mattress and box spring into its component parts, such as metal springs, foam, cloth, and wood products.
Typically, mattresses and box springs for mattresses are dumped in landfills, which are used to store the vast majority of municipal solid waste generated in the United States. A single mattress or box spring can take up to 23 cubic feet in a landfill while available landfill space is decreasing. Further, landfill operators find mattresses and box springs difficult to dispose of because of the increased wear and tear on the equipment that handles mattresses and box springs. As a result, some landfill operators are increasing the fees charged for taking mattresses and box springs. Another method of disposing of mattresses and box springs is through incineration which raises significant environmental issues.
Consequently, there is an increased interest in recycling mattresses and box springs, as an alternative to dumping them in landfills or incineration. A typical mattress or box spring includes cloth that may cover the bottom, top and sides. Some type of foam or fluffy filler is typical found within the cover, as well as a set of metal springs, often coil springs. In the case of a box spring, the set of springs are often interconnected to one another and stapled or affixed to a board or lattice made of wood products.
Currently, the recycling of a box springs and mattresses is very labor intensive. In particular, manual laborers may slice open the sides of the mattress and pull away the cloth and the foam from the spring set. The cloth may be sanitized and cleaned and repurposed, or chopped into smaller pieces for further recycling or use. Similarly, the foam material may be removed and baled, or chopped for further recycling or use.
Box springs in particular create a recycling challenge. It is difficult to separate the set of springs, often coil springs, from the board or lattice of wood slats, because the set of springs is stapled or affixed to the board or wood slats with a large number of staples or fasteners. It is difficult and labor intensive to remove the staples from the board or wood slats to separate the set of springs from the board or wood slats. Once the set of springs is removed from the board or wood slats, the wood products can be broken or chopped up for further recycling or use. Similarly, the set of metal springs may be baled or chopped further where they may be recycled with other metal parts (such as staples) and sent for further metal recycling.
In view of the labor intensive process of recycling mattresses and box springs, it would be desirable to automate the recycling process. It would be particularly desirable to provide a device and method for separating the set of springs from the board or wood slats in a box spring.